


Jaylos Confession Shots

by Olivia5Hemmings



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Audrey (Disney) - Freeform, Auradon Prep, Ben - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Carlos - Freeform, Carlos De Vil - Freeform, Carlos and Jay Get Drunk, Chad - Freeform, Chad Charming - Freeform, Descedants - Freeform, Disney, Disney Descendants - Freeform, Doug (Disney) - Freeform, Evie - Freeform, Evie/Jay Friendship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jane (Disney), Jay - Freeform, M/M, Mal - Freeform, Mal/Carlos Friendship, Romance, Smut, United States of Auradon (Disney), evie/carlos friendship, fairy godmother - Freeform, jarlos - Freeform, jaylos, mal/jay friendship, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia5Hemmings/pseuds/Olivia5Hemmings
Summary: I’m in love with Jaylos in general but more so when they’re confessing things to each other. So here, enjoy these cute one shots.





	1. Dude!

**Author's Note:**

> Where Dude can talk and he tells Jay all about Carlos’ crush on him.

Carlos is wondering why he even wanted to play tourney right about now. He groaned again, clenching his teeth at the pain. A habit from the isle; he couldn’t make noise or he would get hurt more. He took deep breaths and tried to stand back up. But the moment he put weight on his ankle, he fell back down almost immediately.

He blew out a big breath of air, tears bubbling up in the corner of his eyes. His ankle didn’t look too good. It was purple and already starting to swell. Never a good sign.

“Carlos!” Jay yelled, running towards him with everyone else. He was suddenly surrounded as everyone tried to see what was wrong with him. Ben was the one who looked the most guilty; it was him who had accidentally fallen on him.

“Carlos I’m so sorry! Does it hurt?” Ben worried and he just shrugged.

“I’m fine.” He tried to say, though his voice cracked and gave him away.

“Move out of the way!” Carlos heard Jay yell at someone until he was right in front of him. “Are you okay? What hurts?” Jay worried and Carlos gave him a small smile. His ankle was almost forgotten when Jay looked into his eyes.

Right. This was why he joined tourney.

“I think it might be sprained or something, but I’m fine.” Carlos mumbled, not looking anyone in the eyes when he said this.

But Jay knew better. He had been Carlos’ nurse plenty of times before on the isle. He knew how Carlos was; he downplayed everything so no one would worry.

“I’m gonna bring him to the infirmary.” Jay turned around to tell coach. Carlos looked up at that and shook his head. His cheeks were red in the effort to not cry, but also because everyone was still stood around him. He didn’t much appreciate all the attention.

“Jay I said I’m fine! Besides I can’t even-“ Carlos gasped as Jay lifted him into his arms easily. “-Walk.”

“I got you.” Jay smirked and Carlos only sighed in relief. He really didn’t want to walk, even if he said he could; he lied. Everyone knew that though.

They both stayed silent on the walk there until they were inside, that’s when Jay looked down at Carlos with a serious face. “I’m assuming I’m not allowed to punch the king in the face for hurting you.”

Carlos rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Jay’s shoulder. “No. Besides, he didn’t mean it.”

“Doesn’t mean he didn’t hurt you.” Carlos heard him mutter under his breath.

Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle, Jay could be very overprotective sometimes. People were giving them looks in the hallways as they went by, making Carlos’ already blush turn a shade darker.

He could catch a few of them whispering-one comment in particular seemed to be common-“Carlos finally found his prince then.” People laughed. Although most of them said it fondly, this made Carlos bury his face in Jay’s neck in embarrassment. He would just pretend like he couldn’t hear them.

Jay misinterpreted this as he was in too much pain, making him speed up. He rubbed Carlos’ leg with his thumb in comfort before he stopped outside the infirmary’s door.

The nurse immediately moved to help Jay when she saw them come in. “Set him right here sweetie.” She said nicely, pulling a curtain back to show an empty bed.

Jay set Carlos down very carefully, making sure to not hurt his ankle any further.

“Thank you, I got it from here.” She said distractedly, carefully moving Carlos around so he was laying down now. “I’m just gonna look at it, tell me if it hurts, okay?” Carlos nodded and she started to look over it. He winced a few times and Jay did with him. He hated seeing Carlos in pain.

“I’ll stay.” Jay decided to say, coming over to sit on Carlos’ other side.

“I’m fine, go back to practice.” When it didn’t look like Jay would budge, he added: “They need you.”

“It looks like just a sprain.” The nurse interrupts before either of the boys can say anything else. “Just ice it and try to stay off it as much as possible. Which means: no tourney.” She says, noticing the jerseys they were both wearing.

“Yes ma’am.” Carlos muttered.

“I’ll let you go, just let me find you a brace for your ankle.” She says, smiling at the two.

She came back quickly and put the brace onto Carlos’ ankle. “If it gives you anymore problems then come back here.”

“Thank you.” Carlos muttered, getting up. Jay put his arm around his waist to help him.

“Be careful boys.”

<><><><><>

Carlos couldn’t tell if tourney practice was better when he was participating or not.

For now, he was stuck being benched even during practice. Dude was by his side though, talking his ear off as he tried to focus on more then just Jay.

“Why does he need to be so strong? Like it literally kills me. And why does his tourney jersey need to fit so perfectly? His hair too, it’s like always perfect and-“

“Ok, ok! I get it. You’re in love with Jay. We all get it by now.” Dude grumbles, laying down and covering his ears. “Were you always this in love with him before you got hurt?”

Carlos’ face turned bright red as he blushed. Even his dog was telling him he talked too much about Jay.

“Hey! Are you feeling alright?” Chad stopped to ask when he noticed Carlos was flushed red.

“What? I um-I’m fine. Why?” Carlos stuttered out.

“Well it’s just that you were ranting about Jay and now you’re all red. You’re lucky I’m the one that heard.” Carlos opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. “But your dogs right, jeez.”

Carlos kept his mouth shut for the rest of practice.

<><><><><>

It felt like the weeks flew by.

Carlos was glad that he could finally get this brace off. He was sick of relying on others and having to be in pain 24/7.

He couldn’t stop smiling when he was finally cleared to play tourney again. That meant he was officially all healed up.

Although things went downhill very quickly. When he came back to the room he realized that Jay and Dude were having a conversation; about him.

“He never shuts up about you! ‘Jay is so hot!’ ‘Jay looks so sexy in his uniform’, ‘why won’t Jay notice me?’ Like I’m just glad he isn’t stuck sitting around and he can finally focus on other things. No offense.”

“Non taken.” Jay muttered, looking and sounding very confused and surprised. “Does he always talk about me?”

“Try all the time.” Dude muttered.

“Even before he got hurt?” Jay wondered, his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Of course. Ever since I’ve known him.”

“Traitor.” Carlos said, covering his mouth in alarm as he did. Both Dude and Jay looked at him in surprise.

“When did you get here? It doesn’t matter, I’m out.” Dude yells before jumping off the bed and running towards the slightly open door.

“Yeah, I have this thing I got to do. Um I gotta go.” Carlos tries to escape as well but Jay jumps off his bed and closes the door before Carlos can.

“Wait. I need to talk to you.”

“Okay. Maybe-maybe later. Or never.” Carlos tries to turn around to open the door but Jay slams his hand against it, trapping Carlos between him and the now closed door.

“Now.” Carlos gulped but didn’t turn around. He couldn’t look at Jay, he was too horrified. “Is it true? What Dude said.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Carlos whispered.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you heard exactly what we were talking about.” It’s silent as Jay moves the tiniest bit closer, so Carlos can feel his breath on his neck. “Say all that to my face.” He whispers and Carlos shivers.

Jay is literally pressed up against his back and he doesn’t know wether to lean back against him or run away and hide away forever in embarrassment.

“It would be pretty awkward if I confessed to you and you didn’t feel the same.” Jay finally says when he figures Carlos won’t.

He whirls around to face Jay at that. His face is still bright red, his hands shaking but when he sees Jays smile, his breath hitches.

“You-you what?”

“Carlos, I like you. I thought that was obvious but I guess I wasn’t upfront enough. So I’m telling you now.“ Carlos doesn’t know what to say and just stares at him in disbelief. His heart was beating fast at how close they still were but he tried to focus on what Jay was saying. “And from what I’ve just heard, I’m hoping you feel the same.” He leans even closer, until his lips are grazing Carlos’. “Correct me if I’m wrong.” He whispers huskily, making Carlos shiver once again.

Carlos can only nod mutely, making Jay smirk. “Say it.”

“I like you Jay.” Carlos let’s out in one breath. Before he’s even finished, Jays kissing him.

Carlos learns quickly that Jay is a _very_ good kisser. He’s almost embarrassed at the small content noises he lets out. His face is probably red again, he can feel as Jay smirks into the kiss.

It gets more heated as Jay lifts Carlos up easily and presses him up against the door. Carlos tangles his hands in jays hair, pulling him closer. He had been waiting years for this moment and now that he had gotten a taste of Jay, he never wanted to stop.

But a knock at the door pulled them both apart. They breathed heavily, Jay reluctantly setting Carlos down.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Jay says, his smirk back as he leans around Carlos to open the door just slightly.

“Is Carlos there?” Ben asks, smiling politely at Jay who looked like he just woke up if his messed up hair had anything to say.

“Um, no I think he went to see Mal and Evie.” Jay lied easily.

“Oh. Well if he comes back, tell him I hope he’s doing better and-“

“Yeah, sure thing.” Jay rushes and closes the door. He’s met with Carlos, who raises his eyebrows in question.

“Why did you-“ He starts but Jay cuts him off by lifting him over his shoulder and carrying him to the bed. He throws him down gently on it, crawling over him as he does.

“Because I’d rather make out with my boyfriend...if that’s what he wants too.” Jay hovers over Carlos with a small smirk and questioning look.

Carlos can only smile back brightly and nod. “Yeah, I’d rather make out with my boyfriend too.”

They both smile brightly at each other before Jay tackles him in a hug, kissing up and down his neck. His kisses slowly make their way up his neck until they make it to his mouth again, where they stay until they both have to leave for classes.


	2. The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos could never escape the abyss, until Jay.

Carlos often looked out at the dark waters around the island. Not the water he could touch, the dark water beyond the barrier.

It was pitch black, at least that’s what it looked like from where he stood. It looked scary to most, not many knew how to swim after all. But to Carlos it looked inviting, magical.

It gave him a weird sense of comfort. Most nights when he snuck out of his house, away from his mother and friends; he would come here. He would watch the waves clash in the distance, see the dark abyss of it all at night.

He could actually take a breath, breath in the only sweet smell on the island. He could feel the breeze from the hill where he could overlook everyone–everything. For a few seconds at a time it was silent, which was rare here. But way up here, the noise was muffled, it was the closest he would ever get to complete silence.

He could never find a feeling like this. The darkness brought him serenity and peace but he didn’t feel trapped. He could feel the world around him and in those short moments he could swear there wasn’t a barrier trapping him here.

It was so dark, he could pretend he wasn’t here at all.

The moment was broken when he heard footsteps approaching. He took one last deep breath before opening his eyes. Turning around, he found Jay leaning against a tree.

“What’s up C?” He asked, Carlos could hear the underlying question though: Are you okay?

“I just needed a moment from all...you know.” He muttered, making Jay nod once in understanding. He looked around himself quickly before walking closer to Carlos.

“But that’s all, right?” You’re sure you’re okay?

Carlos knows by now what his friends mean when they talk. They can’t show emotion, god forbid if someone heard them, they would probably get a good beating.

“Yeah. I was just leaving anyway.” Carlos spared one last glance back.

For just a second he saw a glimmer of what looked like a star. At least that’s what he assumed a star would look like, you couldn’t see them from the isle.

He walked towards Jay, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder immediately. Jay steered him away from the edge of the cliff, Carlos didn’t care where he took him because this was a place that gave him safety (which was better then peace in his opinion); Jay’s arms were the best place to be wrapped up in. Better then the calm darkness.

Maybe someday. That’s all he ever told himself anymore.

<><><><><>

When he first got to Auradon, it was overwhelming.

Most nights he spent under his bed. It was dark, like his spot on the cliff back home. But he felt trapped when he did this. It was the closest he could get to that feeling though.

Even if the space around him was closed and tight, not open like the field. He couldn’t feel any wind on him, just heat as he curled into a ball.

He never thought about the good things about the isle, like his friends and his secret nights looking out at the water. But on nights like these he did.

He felt suffocated. He searched for the same feeling he had on those dark nights back home. He never could replicate that feeling, until Jay.

It took a couple months, but one night Jay found Carlos in the middle of the night; curled up under his own bed, breathing heavily.

He didn’t hesitate when he pulled him out and gripped him close to his body. He had adjusted quicker then the rest of them, he wasn’t scared to show he loved his friends, that he loved Carlos.

He stayed curled up in Jay’s arms all night. He slept with Jay behind him, breathing in for the first time since they got there.

That was the night Carlos remembered he preferred safety over peace.

<><><><><>

A week went by of Carlos sleeping in Jay’s arms before Jay snuck Carlos outside.

He brought him to the waters edge, resting his chin on Carlos’ head as they both looked out at the darkness.

It wasn’t exactly the same as back on the isle but that wasn’t a bad thing. It was still dark, but actually silent.

Carlos let the tension leave his shoulders as he leaned more against Jay. He didn’t know where he would be without him.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours C?” Jay wondered, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

“Everything’s changed–it’s still changing.” Jay listened intently, holding Carlos closer. “I’m scared.”

“You’ll always have this though.” Jay whispers into Carlos’ hair, into the cold darkness.

“The water or you?” Carlos wonders, would they have to hide even off the island? Or could everything actually be a fairy tale for them?

“Both.” Jay makes Carlos look at him through the blackness. Carlos could barely see Jay, just enough to know he was completely serious, completely telling the truth.

Carlos leaned up on his tip-toes to kiss Jay gently. He let that speak for him. Jay knew he was okay, and Carlos knew Jay would always be here to make sure he was.

That was all he could ask for in this life.

And with Jay’s hand in his, he walked away from the darkness for the last time.


	3. His Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Carlos can’t look at himself in the mirror, good thing Jay is there for him.

Sometimes Carlos can’t look at himself in the mirror.

His body is riddled with scars and freckles. His stories from the isle woven into his skin permanently.

He often wonders if that’s why he’s the only one who still has nightmares. The only one with flashbacks and maybe even the only one who still sees something, or smells something that reminds him of the isle and makes him freeze up like a deer caught in the headlights.

Because he has a reminder of the isle every time he looks down at his skin. Sometimes he itches at it, just to see if he can rip the feeling out.

He never can.

But he knows they all carry some heavy thoughts, some heavy memories. If he does, then they surely do too.

But the thing is, he never sees them falter. He watches them sometimes, sees them fit right in at Auradon prep while he is left in their shadow, in their memory. They always seem fine, composed even but it’s not like they’re pretending. Carlos can see how genuine they are and that is what hurts the most.

He’s the only one who doesn’t fit in.

But one night when he’s trying to sleep, as he’s tossing and turning, he hears Jay start to mumble in his sleep. Then the thrashing starts and the screaming follows closely after.

On nights like these, Carlos is reminded that they all still carry their scars-just differently.

He gets up slowly, not trying to startle Jay as he finally bolts up in bed, his eyes wide and searching the darkness for something that’s probably not there. His eyes land on Carlos, who freezes mid-step.

They both make eye contact, Carlos can see the tears swimming in his eyes but chooses to politely ignore it. They don’t say anything, they don’t need to.

But then Jay jumps up from bed so suddenly it makes Carlos jump. He rushes towards him, making Carlos flinch just slightly as he pulled him close and-and hugged him so tight it felt like his ribs were breaking.

“What-what happened?” Carlos wondered, sighing in relief when Jay loosened his hold up enough for Carlos to hug back.

“It was that night all over again. I can’t take it C, I can’t see that anymore. I can’t lose you.” His voice wavered in a so-not-Jay-way. Carlos hated when he was so vulnerable like this, it reminded him of when he used to be like this because of his dad. He wanted Jay to move on from him, to grow and become what he knew he could be. The best version of himself that he sees everyday, now that they’re off of the isle.

Jay’s hand skimmed over Carlos’ side lightly, if Carlos didn’t know any better he would say it was an accident. But that touch told him exactly what Jay was talking about. It was one of the worst nights. He wished he could forget it too.

 

<><><><><>

 

Jay was feeling good, that much was easy to tell.

He was wearing his favorite shirt-or to Jay, his lucky one. He had already managed to swipe quite a few expensive enough looking things.

Anyone with eyes could see how glowing he was, which wasn’t seen as such a good thing here. If you were happy, then that meant you had something to lose.

Carlos bumped his shoulder against Jay’s to warn him to calm down till they got back to their hang out.

Jay seemed to get the hint as his smile slowly diminished. But Carlos could still see him fighting it back.

He had to stop himself from smiling, Jay’s happiness was just contagious.

They both stopped in their tracks when a man bigger then the both of them combined pushed Carlos down.

“Watch where you’re going idiot.” Jay sneered, making Carlos pull on his sleeve just slightly.

“Let’s just go Jay.” Carlos muttered under his breath, but Jay and the other man seemed to ignore him as they got into a screaming match.

This wasn’t uncommon. In fact, if Carlos looked to his right, or even his left, he would see multiple people in a screaming match.

It was just the way things were here on the isle.

Jay grit his teeth, clenching his fists as he did. Carlos knew he was about to start a fight, but he also knew that was the stupidest thing he could do right now.

He was going to start talking jay down when he saw the knife in the other guys hand. Jay didn’t seem to be paying attention to that but he sure as hell was.

“Jay watch-!” Carlos went to warn him when the other man swung the knife forward. Carlos barely pushed Jay out of the way before it hit him.

The other man ran when he saw Carlos drop to the ground.

“C? Carlos!” Jay yelled worriedly when he realized what had happened. “No, no, no, no!”

He leaned down to pick Carlos up, running as fast as he could to Mal’s. This couldn’t be happening!

He felt something trickle onto his hands, he didn’t need to look down at Carlos’ now red stained shirt to know what that meant.

Carlos had just potentially saved Jay’s life. He stopped in his tracks when he remembered something he had read once in a old magazine. He needed to stop the bleeding.

He set Carlos down as gently as possible, though that didn’t stop him from wincing.

When he was sure Carlos was stable, he took his shirt off, ripping it into pieces to make a bandage out of. Carlos try’s to stop him but it’s no use.

“That’s your lucky shirt.” Carlos mumbles weakly but Jay just pushes his hands away.

“Shut up you idiot, it’s just a shirt.” He mumbles through the tears that now run down his cheeks. How could he have let this happen?

That was the first time Jay had ever had a panic attack in his life, but he powered through it.

Because Carlos needed him.

 

<><><><><>

 

“I’m right here, it’s okay. I’m always gonna be right here, even if I get so annoying that you wanna kick me out.” Carlos joked, gripping the front of Jay’s shirt tightly.

Jay huffed out the smallest of laughs, holding Carlos tighter. He couldn’t handle losing Carlos. Not now, not ever.

“Right here.” Jay muttered in assurance to himself, tilting Carlos’ head up by his pointer finger. He leaned down and kissed him softly, sighing in content when he pulled away. “Sleep with me tonight?” He asked almost hesitantly, as if Carlos would say no.

“Of course.” Carlos stayed in Jay’s arms a few seconds longer before he pulled him away, back towards Jay’s bed.

They both laid down, cuddling close as they felt peace in each other’s arms.

And for the first time since he arrived at Auradon, Carlos slept through the rest of the night.


End file.
